Transparent display technology is increasingly valued, and can be applied in more and more settings, including, for example, the show window of the counter in a shop for exhibiting commodities and information thereof, the front windshield of a vehicle for performing real time road navigation, etc.
Transparent display panels generally have a color filter film, so as to enable the transparent display panel to display information such as color text images. However, color filter films can have relatively low transmittance, so when viewing objects behind a display panel through a transparent display panel, the clarity is relatively low, which is not advantageous for application of the transparent display technology. Hence, there is a need to improve the transmittance of the transparent display panel.